Kakak Rambut Kuning
by Faris Shika Nara
Summary: Terima kasih Kakak Rambut Kuning. Aku akan selalu mengingatmu walaupun itu hanya warna dari rambutmu. Terima kasih.
1. Chapter 1

**Hoi Minna.!**

**Ketemu lagi dengan Faris, Faris disini akan memberikan fict NaruHina.**

**Hehe XD **

**Maaf sebelumnya Faris belum bisa lanjutin Fict yang terdahulu.**

**Fikaranku lagi buntu soalnya.**

**GOMEN**

**Oke langsung saja Faris persembahkan Fict baru-nya.**

**Naruto© Mashasi K**

**Cerita© Punya Faris**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Warning : AU, OOC, ABAL, GAJE, THYPO, PASARAN DLL.**

**Kakak Rambut Kuning**

**Chapter 1**

"Maaf, maafkan aku, maafkan aku!" Ucap seorang Gadis kecil bersurai Indigo. Dia meminta maaf sambil bersujud di depan seorang laki-laki yang terlihat lebih tua dari-nya.

"Kau berani mencuri, apa kau tak pernah diajari oleh orang tuamu?" Kata laki-laki tersebut dengan nada yang sedikit membentak. Sementara gadis kecil itu hanya meminta maaf dan menangis.

"Jduaak." dan tendangan kaki-pun mendarat di tubuh Gadis itu dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur.

Laki-laki itu-pun pergi meninggalkan Gadis kecil yang berusia sekitar 10 tahunan itu.

Suara tangis tak henti-hentinya keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Suara tangisnya bertambah keras tatkala rasa sakit yang muncul di kedua Siku-nya. Terlihat darah keluar dari luka yang ada di sikunya. Rasa perih kian bertambah saat air hujan mulai mengguyur tubuhnya. Ditempelkan kedua telapak tanganya di tanah untuk menopang tubuhnya. Dia mencoba bangkit berdiri. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena dinginya air hujan. Kedua tanganya-pun bergetar, tak kuat untuk menopang tubuh mungilnya. Rasa nyeri di Perut kian bertambah, dari rasa lapar menjadi rasa sakit, sakit karna tendangan dari laki-laki yang sekarang meninggalkanya. Dan akhirnya dia kini pun Pingsan.

Sepasang Mata ber-iris Lavender mulai membuka Matanya. Tangan kanan-nya pun mulai mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya. Rasa sakit yang ada di kedua sikunya sekarang sudah tak terlalu sakit, tapi tidak dengan rasa sakit yang ada di perutnya. Sepasang bola mata berwarna Lavender itu pun sudah terbuka. Daun yang berwarna hijau nan rindang adalah hal pertama yang dilihatnya. Kini Gadis itu sedang terbaring di bawah pohon. Otaknya pun mulai teringat sesuatu. Saat itu dia sedang mengambil satu kantong plastik yang berisi sayuran yang tengah tergeletak di tengah jalan. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung ingin mengambilnya dan membawanya pulang untuk dimasak. Saat dia sudah mengambilnya dan berniat ingin membawanya, satu kantong plastik berisi sayuran itu direbut oleh seorang anak laki-laki yang tak jauh beda dengan umurnya. Dan dia pun teringat, saat meminta maaf dia langsung ditendang oleh sorang anak laki-laki dan akhirnya membuatnyapingsan. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia berada di bawah pohon, perasaan dia tadi sedang pingsan di pinggir jalan.

Diarahkan kedua bola matanya untuk melihat sekelilingnya. Matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya. Sesosok anak Laki-laki yang mempunyai Rambut berwarna kuning. Sosok anak laki-laki itu pun kian mendekat dan akhirnya sekarang anak laki-laki tersebut sedang berdiri di depanya.

"Kau sudah sadar? apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya pada Gadis kecil tersebut.

"Ka-kakak siapa?" tanya gadis kecil tersebut.

"Aku yang membawamu kesini saat kau pingsan di pinggir jalan tadi! apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada yang terlihat ada rasa khawatir di dalamnya.

"Te-terima kasih, aku tidak apa-apa!" balas gadis kecil tersebut.

"Kenapa kau bisa pingsan di pinggir jalan? apa ada yang melukaimu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak, itu ka-karna salahku sendiri, ta-tadi aku sedang mencuri! karna aku se-sedang lapar. dan pe-pemiliknya melukaiku!" Jelas gadis kecil tersebut.

"Kesinikan kedua tanganmu!" Kata anak laki-laki tersebut.

Gadis kecil itupun hanya diam saja, tanpa persetujuan gadis kecil tersebut, anak laki-laki berambut kuning itupun langsung menarik kedua tanganya. Dengan hati-hati anak laki-laki itu menempelkan beberapa Plester luka di kedua sikunya. Setelah selesai mengobatinya, anak laki-laki itupun berkata.

"Sekarang dengarkan aku baik-baik," Kata anak laki-laki tersebut.

Gadis kecil itupun mendongak dan menatap anak laki-laki yang mempunyai Rambut berwarna Kuning dan mempunyai sepasang mata yang berwarna Biru cerah tersebut.

"Biar bagaimanapun keadaanmu dan biar sesusah apa keadaanmu yang namanya mencuri itu tidaklah hal yang baik. Karna hal itu merugikan orang lain. Perjuangkanlah hidupmu dengan cara yang baik dan benar. Apa kau mengerti?" tanyanya setelah memberi penjelasan.

Gadis itupun mengangguk tanda mengerti. Sementara anak laki-laki tersebut sedang menyodorkan sekotak makanan.

"Sekarang makanlah dan cepatlah pulang. Mungkin orang tuamu akan menghawatirkanmu."

Gadis itupun langsung menerimanya karnavrasa laparnya sudah tak bisa di tahan. Setelah gadis kecil itu menerimanya, Anak laki-laki berambut kuning itupun pergi meninggalkan gadis kecil tersebut.

Setelah selesai makan, Gadis kecil itupun hanya bisa mengingat bahwa orang yang menolongnya mempunya rambut berwarna Kuning.

"Kakak Rambut Kuning, terimakasih" lirih gadis kecil tersebut.

**TBC**

**Bagaimana menurut Anda?**

**Ceritanya Pasaran bangeet ya..!**

**Tapi walaupun pasaran, Faris tetap mengharapkan pendapat kalian.**

**Jadi tolong di Review yaaaaaaaa?**

**Jaa ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

Oi oi... Faris kembali lagi. XD

Oke sebelumnya Faris sungguh sangat amat berterima kasih kepada Reader yang telah mereview.

Untuk Jalan ceritanya Faris akan rubah, biar beda dan biar gak **Pasaran.** XD

Oke langsung saja kita lanjuuuuuut.

**Naruto© Mashasi kishimoto**

**Cerita© punya Faris**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Warning : AU,OOC, ABAL, GAJE, TYPO, PASARAN DLL.**

**Kakak Rambut Kuning**

**Chapter 2**

**Sebelumnya dan kelanjutanya **

Setelah selesai makan, Gadis kecil itupun hanya bisa mengingat bahwa orang yang menolongnya mempunya rambut berwarna Kuning.

"Kakak Rambut Kuning, terimakasih" lirih gadis kecil tersebut.

"Kriiiiing-kriiiiing" Suara alarm jam yang sudah diatur tepat pada jam 7 pagi pun berbunyi. Suara yang cukup lumayan keras itu sudah cukup untuk membangunkan seorang Gadis yang sedang bergelut diatas ranjangnya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, tanganya pun ikut mengucek-ngucek matanya yang sungguh berat untuk dibuka.

"Hoaamm" Menguap di pagi hari sungguh sangatlah biasa. Telapak tangan kananya menutup mulutnya sedang terbuka lebar.

"Itu hanya mimpi?" Ucapnya pelan dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Tubuhnya bangkit, dari berbaring dan sekarang terduduk di atas ranjang. Tanganya menggapai sebuah jam weker berbentuk Kodok yang sedari tadi berbunyi menunggu tangan dari empunya untuk mematikanya. Dengan langkah gontai, gadis itu perlahan berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya. Dibukanya jendela tersebut dan suara tarikan nafas pun terdengar dari gadis tersebut. Udara di pagi hari memang sangatlah segar untuk dihirup.

Setelah selesai dengan rutinitas yang selalu dia lakukan di pagi hari, Gadis itu pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi. 15 menit berlalu. Gadis itu pun keluar dengan Handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dia berjalan menuju lemari untuk mencari baju sekolahnya. Setelah selesai memakainya dia pun berjalan menuju sebuah cermin yang cukup besar untuk hanya melihat dirinya berdiri di depan cermin. Rambut Hitam kebiru-biruan yang telah terurai panjang sepinggang menari nari karna hembusan angin yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya. Rambut Poni depan sungguh terlihat manis menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Rona merah tipis terlihat di kedua Pipi-nya yang menambahkan kesan imut saat orang melihatnya. Setelah puas memandangi dirinya di depan cermin, gadis itu pun mengambil tas slempang berwarna Lavender yang ada di atas meja belajarnya. Sepasang kakinya berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi, Ayah Ibu" Ucap Gadis itu kepada orang yang tengah duduk di samping meja makan. Senyuman tipis pun terlihat setelah dia mengucapkan ucapan tersebut.

"Selamat pagi" ucap sang Ayah datar.

"Selamat pagi Hinata" ucap sang Ibu diiringi dengan senyumat tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Acara sarapan pagi berlangsung dengan tenang. Hanya suara sendok dan piring yang terdengar saat kedua alat makan tersebut bersentuhan. Setelah selesai, gadis itu pun berpamitan untuk pergi kesekolah.

Kakinya berjalan keluar menuju sebuah garasi, matanya menatap sebuah Sepeda tua yang selalu menemaninya untuk pergi kesekolah. Dikayuhnya sepeda tersebut menuju sekolah. Dengan pelan, tersungging senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Setelah lima menit mengayuh sepeda, dia pun sampai ke tempat yang ditujunya. Setelah memarkirkan sepedanya, ia pun berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Selamat pagi" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis setelah memasuki kelasnya. Walaupun tak ada yang membalasnya, dia pun terus melakukan hal itu setiap hari, seperti hal yang wajib di setiap harinya.

"Pagi Sakura-san!" sapanya pada gadis yang mempunyai warna rambut pink tersebut.

"Pagi Hinata" Balasnya dan tersenyum.

Setelah beberapa saat, bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi. Dan akhirnya pelajaran pun dimulai.

**Malam hari di kediaman Namikaze**

"Haaah" Helaan Nafas terdengar dari seorang pemuda berambut kuning. Tatapan iri terlihat dari sorot matanya saat mendengar ucapan sayang dan kata-kata gombal dari seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang sedang asik memegang sebuah Ponsel dan menempelkanya di telinga. Rasa iri-nya kian bertambah tatkala ia mendengar suara suara mesra yang keluar dari ponsel tersebut.

"Kami-Sama, apakah engkau lupa tidak menciptakan pasangan untukku?. Atau kau memang sengaja tak memberikan aku pasangan? ataukah kau sengaja tidak membuatkanku pasangan karna kau akan mengambil hidupku di usia muda? Kami-Sama aku iri padanya, padahal dia tidak jauh berbeda denganku. Umur pun sama, dia hanya lebih tua dariku 15 menit. Haaah." Helaan nafas panjang pun mengakhiri pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sedari tadi berputar-putar di kepalanya.

"Hoiii, Menma. Biasakah kau pelankan suaramu? kau terlalu berisik." Ucap pemuda berambut kuning dengan kesal yang ditujukan pada sang kakak.

"Diam kau Naruto" Balas Menma tak kalah kesal karna di ganggu oleh adik kembarnya. Ya mereka adalah kembar. yang membedakanya hanya Warna rambut dan 3 codet yang berada di kedua pipi sang adik.

"Kalian berdua dengarkan ayah" Ucap sang kepala keluarga serius. Orang yang dimaksud pun tampak memperhatikan sang Ayah dengan serius.

"Dua Minggu lagi kita akan pindah dan tinggal di Tokyo. Karna kakek kalian Jiraiya, menyuruh ayah untuk meneruskan bisnis Majalah milik kakek kalian." Kata sang Ayah dengan jelas. Orang yang di beritahu pun hanya bisa mengangguk tak berani membantah.

**Sekolah**

Terlihat dari kejauhan seorang gadis berambut Hitam kebiru-biruan sedang memarkirkan sepedanya. Mata pucatnya terlihat begitu cerah hari ini. Dia berjalan melewati siswi-siswi yang sedang asik begosip tentang akan adanya murid baru dari luar negeri yang konon katanya sangat tampan. Dia pun akhirnya sampai di kelasnya, tak lupa ucapan selemat pagi pun keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Walaupun tak ada yang menjawabnya.

"Selamat pagi Sakura-san" sapa Hinata seperti biasa.

"Selamat pagi Hina-chan" kata sakura tersenyum.

"Hinata, apa kau sudah dengar tentang murid baru yang datang dari luar negeri?" Tanya sakura dengan wajah berbinar. "Katanya dia itu sangat tampan." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Benarkah" jawab Hinata dengan memasang wajah terkejut. Walaupun dia sudah mendengarnya dari siswi-siswi yang bergosip ria didepan kelas. Untuk tidak mengecewakan sahabat baiknya, akhirnya dia memasang wajah terkejut. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak terkejut.

"Tapi sayang" kata Sakura lemas "A-aku besok akan pindah ke luar kota dan sekolah disana." lanjutnya lagi.

"Ja-jadi ini hari terakhir Sakura-san sekolah disini?" tanya Hinata sedih karna akan ditinggalkan sang sahabat.

"I-iya Hari sabtu ini adalah hari terakhirku sekolah disini." jawab Sakura pelan. Dan air mata pun keluar membasahi kedua pipi gadis tersebut. Tak kuasa untuk meninggalkan sahabat dari kecilnya. Dipeluknya Hinata dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi. Kedua gadis yang dari tadi menangis pun berhenti. Kelas pun sudah terisi penuh dengan siswa-siswi yang telah masuk kedalam kelas.

Selang beberapa saat, sang Guru pun masuk membawa sesosok pemuda yang tengah berdiri didepan kelas.

"Anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru, Sensei mohon kalian bisa berteman baik denganya. Mengerti?" tanya sang Guru yang diketahui bernama Kakashi itu.

"Iya Sensei!" jawab sekelas serempak.

"Baiklah, sekarang perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-temanmu!" Seru sang guru pada murid baru yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze Menma. Mohon bantuanya." Acara pengenalan diri itu pun diakhiri dengan membungkukan badan.

Terlihat mata Hinata membulat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Wajahnya begitu mirip. Tapi keterkejutan Hinata berhenti.

"Itu bukan dia" ucap Hinata dalam hati. Dia ingat betul dengan mimpinya waktu itu. Wajahnya memang sama tapi warna rambutnya berbeda.

Siswa baru itupun menuju tempat duduk yang kosong yang ada di belakang. Suara bisik-bisik kagum dari para siswi pun menggema saat setelah sang Namikaze memperkenalkan dirinya. Pun termasuk dengan Sakura.

Bel sekolah tanda waktu pulang pun berbunyi. Para murid pun pergi berhamburan keluar kelas. Tampak dari jauh gadis bermata pucat itu sedang berjalan menuju parkiran untuk mengambil sepedanya. Dikayuhnya sepedanya pelan bermaksud untuk menikmati perjalanan pulangnya. Mata nya terlihat berbinar tatkala melihat tempat tinggalnya hanya berjarak beberapa meter lagi.

"Byuurrr, kyaaaaaa!" Saat itu juga Gadis bermata pucat itu berteriak setelah air kubangan yang berada ditengah jalan itu mengenai badanya. Matanya mencari sosok manusia yang memakai motor berjalan dengan kencangnya. Matanya sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Motor itu berhenti di depan rumah di samping rumah Hinata. Matanya membulat tak percaya ketika orang itu membuka helm nya. "Menma" itulah yang terucap saat Hinata melihat orang tersebut. Sementara yang dilihat, balik menatap Hinata dengan tatapan dingin. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Tampak raut kesal terlukis di wajah Hinata.

Hari baru pun telah dimulai. Sekarang adalah hari libur bagi gadis bermata pucat yang tak lain adalah Hinata. Dia terduduk sambil menatap kosong dari balik jendela kamarnya. Lamunanya pun terhenti akibat sebuah tangan yang mendarat di bahunya.

"Hinata, dari pada kau melamun. Tolong kau antarkan Kue ini pada tetangga baru kita! kau tau kan?" tanya sang Ibu.

Tentu saja Hinata tau, karna itu adalah rumah teman barunya di kelas. Hinata sungguh sangat ingin menolak, tapi dia tak bisa menolak permintaan Ibunya. Dan akhirnya sebuah anggukan pun keluar.

Kaki Hinata berjalan pelan menuju rumah yang persis ada di samping rumahnya. Akhirnya dia pun sampai di depan pintu.

"Tok-tok-tok" Diketukya pelan pintu tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat pintu itu pun terbuka. Mata Hinata membulat melihat sosok yang ada didepanya. yang pertama dilihatnya adalah rambut kuning.

**TBC...**

**Bagaimana...? :-D**

**Ya maaflah kalau ceritanya pasaran hehe. Maaf juga kalu ada kesamaan cerita. Tapi ini benar-benar dari otak Faris.**

**soalnya hanya ini yang terlintas di kepalaku saat membuatnya.**

**Jadi apakah anda berminat memberikan sebuah review?**

**Tapi Faris harap setelah baca ini reader langsung memberikan review. **

**Walaupun itu hanya sebuah titik ataupun koma.**

**yang penting adalah review XD**

**sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnya.**

**Jaa nee! XD**


End file.
